Un chico perfecto
by OFIXD
Summary: Evangeline Batofel estaba trabajando tranquilamente cuando le llamaron del instituto de su hijo para que fuese a por él, ¿Por qué Justin se había liado a golpes con otro alumno? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Beth? Justin x Beth One-shot.


**D**isclaimer: Total Drama Island y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.

Tanto Evangeline Batofel (madre de Justin) Como Olive Yentsten (madre de Beth) son OCs creados por mi y por tanto de mi propiedad.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, OC, AU! Viven en un mundo en el que Total Drama es un instituto (Total Drama High) y todos son compañeros de clase. Violencia.

**Pareja: Justeth (Justin x Beth)**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Creo que no hay un solo fic Justeth en español, y eso me mosquea porque es mi pareja favorita, así que he decidido hacer uno yo ***aplausos y silbidos*** gracias gente.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Telephone – Lady gaga

Bloody Mary – Lady Gaga

Boys Boys Boys – Lady Gaga

**Summary: Evangeline Batofel estaba trabajando tranquilamente cuando le llamaron del instituto de su hijo para que fuese a por él, ¿Por qué Justin se había liado a golpes con otro alumno? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Beth?**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales el enlace a este fic. No te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- Un chico perfecto-.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

La hermosa Evangeline Batofel estaba revisando unos documentos en su lujoso despacho. Era una mujer rica y muy exitosa gracias a su talento natural para los negocios, talento gracias al cual había conseguido fundar una de las agencias de modelos más importantes del país sólo dos años después de dejar la facultad. Su vida era acomodada, lujosa y feliz, de hecho siempre lo había sido gracias al esfuerzo de sus padres Justin y Anna Batofel, gracias a que ellos se habían matado a trabajar ella y sus hermanas Angie y Mary habían ido a los mejores colegios y habían recibido la mejor formación posible. Como agradecimiento cuando ella misma supo que iba a ser madre decidió que si el bebé era una niña la llamaría Anna como su madre, y que si era un niño le llamaría Justin como su padre y como el bebé fue un niño lo llamó Justin.

El pensar en su hijo le hizo sonreír y alzar la mirada. Sus ojos azules se pasearon por el montón de marcos que decoraban su enorme mesa de cristal. Había una foto suya y de sus hermanas de pequeñas, una de sus padres de hacía un par de años y todas las demás eran de su hijo, muchas eran caseras pero otras eran de fotógrafo ya que su hijo no era sólo la persona más importante para Evangeline, también era el modelo adolescente más cotizado y valorado de toda la agencia, las empresas se peleaban por él, para que saliese en los anuncios de sus productos, en sus revistas y también habían intentado contratarle para series y programas de televisión. La mujer sonrío contemplando una foto de su hijo de bebé, el pequeño Justin salía mirando con sus preciosos ojos azules -heredados de su madre y su abuela- directamente a la cámara.

—Siempre ha sido tan fotogénico... —comentó para sí. La sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro y entre sus carnosos y perfectamente pintados labios se podían contemplar sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

A Evangeline le gustaba la perfección, le gustaba la limpieza, el orden, que la gente fuese aseada siempre y, por supuesto, los cuerpos perfectos. Evangeline no creía en las _escusas _de la gente gorda o que se arreglaba poco, ella pensaba que todo eran estupideces de gente floja. Sus padres se habían dado por vencidos con ese tema porque su hija no daba el brazo a torcer, de hecho era tan cruel e hiriente con sus comentarios que sus empleados la apodaban diablo del millón de dólares, algo que ella sabía y que disfrutaba secretamente, oh sí, era una preciosa mujer con un cuerpo envidiable, gustos refinados, adinerada, segura de si misma y bastante dura en sus críticas.

Siguió trabajando ininterrumpidamente una media hora más hasta que el teléfono de su despacho sonó, justo en el momento en el que estaba pensando si para Justin iba a ser mejor una sesión de fotos para una tienda de ropa o una oferta de un anuncio para televisión.

—¿Sí?... Lisa si no es importante diles que llamaré mañana, estoy ocupada —calló para escuchar lo que su secretaria le decía—. ¿Cómo que el director del Total Drama High?... Pásamelo, sí.

—_¿Señora Batofel? Soy Chris McLean, el director del instituto al que asiste su hijo Justin _—escuchó que le decían desde la otra linea.

—Buenos días, señor McLean, ¿Cómo está usted? —preguntó sin verdadero interés, lo que quería era saber para qué la había llamado.

—_Verá _—empezó a hablar ignorando la pregunta de la mujer, cosa que hizo que ella rodase los ojos—. _Su hijo se ha visto involucrado en una pelea y hemos decidido que el castigo justo es una semana de expulsión._

—¡¿Una pelea?! —exclamó la mujer sin preocuparse por lo de la expulsión—. ¡¿Justin está bien?!

—_Sí, señora Batofel, él está bien pero debe venir a recogerle cuanto antes._

—Llegaré lo antes posible —y sin despedirse colgó, cogió su bolso de Gucci y abandonó su despacho a paso rápido—. Lisa, cancela mis compromisos de hoy.

—Como usted diga, señora Batofel.

Sin más se dirigió al ascensor y entró rápidamente, pulsó para bajar al sótano y llegar hasta su coche. La bajada fue rápida porque nadie más llamó al ascensor. La mujer pasó ese rato suplicándole al cielo que su hijo estuviese bien. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se dirigió corriendo tan rápido como sus tacones le permitieron a su precioso coche blanco, un último modelo tapizado en piel.

Estaba tan asustada, ¿y si habían lastimado mucho a su hijo? Si ese era el caso iba a denunciar a los agresores, al instituto y a quién hiciese falta.

Aparcó de forma casi temeraria en el primer sitio libre que encontró cerca del instituto y se dirigió a la entrada a paso firme. En cuanto se identificó la dejaron pasar y ella entró al edificio y automáticamente recorrió el camino hasta el despacho del director. Un secretario estaba en una mesa custodiando el acceso a la antesala del despacho.

—Buenos días, soy la señora Batofel y he venido a por mi hijo, ¿dónde está? —exigió saber.

—Ah, sí, la madre de Justin Batofel —respondió el hombre—. Está dentro esperándola —respondió señalando la puerta.

—Gracias —respondió antes de entrar sin más.

Cuando entró las miradas de su hijo y de la tutora de éste, que estaban sentados en un sofá, se dirigieron a ella. Evangeline miró a su hijo y casi gritó cuando vio que tenía una enorme marca de un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda que se cubría con una bolsa de hielo. Casi se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarle la otra mejilla.

—¡Mi niño! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?! —exigió saber sujetando la barbilla de su hijo para observar mejor el golpe.

—Señora Batofel, el director McLean y yo queremos hablar con usted —dijo la tutora.

—¡Mi niño! —dijo antes de besarle unas cuantas veces en la cabeza—. Esperame aquí, cielo.

—Vale —dijo Justin casi en un susurro.

La tutora abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la mujer. La hermosa morena entró y golpeó la mesa del director con las dos manos, asustándole.

—¡¿Quién ha sido el hijo se su madre que le ha hecho eso a mi Justin?!

—Tome asiento, por favor —dijo Chris señalándole una de las sillas que había frente a su mesa.

—No gracias, estoy bien así.

—Mejor tome asiento, lo que tenemos que decirle es algo complicado —dijo la tutora antes de tomar asiento junto a Chris. Evangeline suspiró pero obedeció.

—Está bien, yo lo único que quiero saber es quién ha atacado a mi hijo —dijo ella tras cruzar las piernas.

—Señora Batofel, en realidad fue Justin el que atacó al otro estudiante —explicó el director McLean.

—Mi Justin no ha atacado a nadie en su vida —aseguró la mujer.

—Pues aparentemente ha escogido el día de hoy para empezar a hacerlo —contestó el director sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

—Hemos decidido expulsarle una semana, esto no figurará en su expediente porque ambos alumnos

se han golpeado pero sigue sin ser una buena noticia porque va a perder muchas clases.

Evangeline suspiró molesta y se preguntó una vez más con quién se había pegado Justin.

—¿Quién es el otro chico, con quién se ha peleado Justin? —preguntó la mujer.

—Brady White —respondió la tutora. La madre de Justin la miró con incredulidad.

—Eso es imposible, Brady es modelo también y está en mi agencia, él y Justin llevan siendo amigos desde hace unos cinco años —dijo ella mirando sus uñas.

—Pues de eso queríamos hablarle señora Batofel —dijo la tutora—. Su amistad parece haber acabado, llevan un par de semanas discutiendo e insultándose a la mínima provocación.

—Oh, hablaré con Justin de esto —contestó ella. Lo cierto es que ese asunto la intrigaba.

¿Qué había pasado para que dos grandes amigos se peleasen de esa manera?

—Hay algo más, parece ser que el motivo de sus discusiones es una chica —añadió Chris. Evangeline parpadeó un par de veces confusa.

—¿Esa chica está metiendo en problemas a Brady y a mi hijo? —quiso saber.

El director y la tutora se miraron antes de que él se decidiese a hablar.

—Verá —hizo una pequeña pausa—. discuten porque a ambos les interesa la misma chica, eso es lo que han dicho otros estudiantes.

—Hablaré con mi hijo al respecto —Dijo Evangeline. Oh, claro que iba a hacerlo.

Se despidieron cortésmente y Evangeline volvió a la antesala en la que Justin estaba.

—Vamos a casa, hijo —dijo con voz relajada. Puede que hubiese hecho algo malo pero ella se negaba a echarle la bronca a su hijo, no creía en esa forma de educar.

Justin, sin embargo, parecía desanimado. Siguió a su madre cabizbajo y sujetando su mochila con un solo hombro.

Durante el trayecto al coche la madre contempló en silencio a su hermoso hijo, el cual parecía deprimido. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban apagados y todo él parecía un manchurrón de infelicidad muy triste a la vista, aunque la mujer intentó que no le afectase. Lo consiguió a duras penas. Cuando subieron al coche Justin se sentó sin decir ni media palabra en el asiento del copiloto.

Al llegar a casa una de las doncellas les recibió.

—Han llegado muy pronto hoy —comentó mientras recogía las chaquetas de Beth y Evangeline.

—Hemos acabado antes de lo esperado —dijo la mujer.

—La comida no estará hasta dentro de dos horas más, señora —dijo la doncella.

—Estupendo, prepara café y llévalo a la salita —ordenó.

—Por supuesto, señora —respondió la doncella antes de inclinar su cabeza respetuosamente y retirarse.

Cuando Justin vio que su madre le miraba como atravesándole supo que de la charla no le libraba nadie.

Un rato más tarde Justin veía a su madre pasearse frente a él en la salita como buscando qué decir. Al final se sentó en la butaca situada frente a él, sólo los separaba una mesa en la que descansaban dos humeantes tazas de café con leche. Ambos cogieron sus tazas y bebieron, tras beber Evangeline carraspeó ganando así la atención de su hijo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó. Su voz no era dura, sin embargo tampoco era dulce.

—Brady y yo nos hemos pegado —dijo con un tono de voz neutral. Evangeline sonrió ligeramente ante el patético intento de su hijo de fingir normalidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada, llevamos tiempo enfadados y la cosa se ha salido de madre hoy —dijo él. Evangeline rodó los ojos sabiendo que tendría que preguntar directamente.

—¿Quién es la chica? —preguntó sin titubeo alguno. Si bien mientras preguntó contemplaba sus uñas, pero tan pronto como cerró la interrogación miró a Justin fijamente.

—¿Eso importa? Si en realidad da igual, ya nos han castigado —dijo él intentando librarse de dar una respuesta.

—Pues sí —le contestó su madre frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Sí que importa si mi hijo se lía a golpes con alguien por ella ¡¿Te has visto la cara acaso?! ¡Me está doliendo a mi de verlo! —dijo refiriéndose al moretón de su hijo.

—Se puede tapar con maquillaje —dijo él antes de tomar otro trago de café. Su madre frunció más todavía el ceño.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —volvió a beber—. Quiero saber qué ha hecho que casi os matéis a golpes —Justin rodó los ojos.

—No exageres, sólo nos hemos dado unos toques.

—¿Quién es la chica? —volvió a preguntar.

—Pues hay una chica... —empezó a explicar nervioso—. Que me gusta un poco... y a Brady también y ha intentado robarle su primer beso y yo...

—Sí, le has pegado, lo entiendo.

—Pues eso.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho? Eres mucho más guapo que Brady y que cualquier otro, eres el chico perfecto, no tienes porqué liarte a golpes, puedes tener a cualquier chica que tú quieras —dijo su madre.

—Brady estaba empezando a ser una amenaza —dijo Justin—. Pero creo que ya le he bajado los humos definitivamente.

—Sí, golpeándole como si fueses un animal, los Batofel no peleamos así, no nos ensuciamos las manos y estoy segura de que podías habértelo quitado de en medio de un modo más inteligente.

—Fue un impulso, no se me ocurrió otra forma de impedir que la besase —se justificó el adolescente.

—Seguro que no —dijo con cierta incredulidad—. ¿Quién es ella?

—No creo que quieras saberlo —dijo Justin.

—Oh, sí que quiero, ¿Es de tu clase? —preguntó.

—Sí —admitió él.

—¡Ya sé quién es! —exclamó felizmente—. Es esa chica... Isabella.

—¡¿Izzy?! ¡No, no es ella pero ni por asomo! —negó él enérgicamente.

—Qué lastima, es muy guapa —dijo Evangeline.

—Pero mamá, Izzy está loca, no es que haya perdido un tornillo es que nunca tuvo ninguno —dijo Justin algo consternado.

—Ya, pero es muy guapa —reiteró. Para Evangeline la belleza física iba por delante de absolutamente todo—. ¿Heather?

—Es una víbora, además sale con el hijo de los vecinos, Alejandro Burromuerto —le recordó su madre.

—Cierto... no sé... ¿Lindsay?

—No, es muy tonta y además sale con Tyler —dijo Justin temeroso de que preguntase por TODAS las chicas de su clase. Si hacía eso acabaría llegando a... _ella._

—Pero es preciosa —dijo Evangeline—. ¿Courtney?

—No, no es ella —Justin tomó aire—. Es Beth Yentsten —confesó.

Evangeline buscó en su archivo mental porque no la recordaba... ah sí... gafas gigantes, bajita, pelo desastroso en una horrorosa coleta, ropa barata pasada de moda, con sobrepeso, sí había estado por la casa alguna vez... muy poca cosa para su hijo, debía tratarse de una broma.

—Muy gracioso —dijo antes de reírse y soltar un par de lágrimas por lo divertido de lo que consideró una broma. Justin sin embargo no se rio.

—No es ninguna broma, mamá —dijo el chico muy serio—. Estoy muy pillado por ella.

Las risas cesaron para dar paso a un silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos.

—¿Disculpa? —consiguió preguntar ella.

—Que me gusta Beth Yentsten —repitió Justin con más seguridad esta vez. Su madre se llevó la mano a la cara.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó la mujer. Justin rio un poco ante la pregunta.

—Sí —sonrió—. Totalmente.

—Pero Justin... eres muy guapo... puedes tener a la chica que tú quieras —dijo Evangeline algo aturdida.

—Lo sé pero —hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a su madre—. Pero yo a la que quiero es a Beth.

Y esa seguridad hizo que Evangeline asumiese que a pesar de poder conseguir fácilmente a cualquier otra chica él no quería a ninguna otra.

—Bien, ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la mujer. El chico negó—. Vamos a comer cuando esté lista la comida y esta tarde te llevaré a su casa y le dirás lo que sientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Justin sorprendido.

—No me mires así, te vas a declarar. No vas a estar liándote a golpes con nadie cuando puedes conseguir a cualquier chica sin esfuerzo.

—Pero mamá-

—Pero nada —le cortó—. Esta tarde vamos a ir a su casa y tú vas a declararte porque lo digo yo.

—Jo, mamá —protestó de modo infantil.

—Y antes de ir te maquillas eso —dijo señalando el moretón en la cara del adolescente.

*.·*.·*.·*_Unas horas más tarde..._*.·*.·*.·*

Justin estaba nervioso a más no poder mientras su madre conducía hacia la granja de los Yentsten.

—No estés nervioso, lo único que va a pasar es que vas a darte unos besitos con una chica —le pinchó su madre.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Yentsten ambos bajaron del coche, aunque Justin fue detrás se su madre hasta la puerta. Evangeline tocó y casi enseguida una mujer les abrió.

—Hola, buenas tardes, soy Evangeline Batofel y mi hijo Justin necesitaría hablar con Beth si ella puede ahora —explicó la madre de Justin.

La otra mujer sonrió y le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo, saludo al que Evangeline correspondió encantada, le había caido bien esa mujer sin ningún motivo particular. Era una mujer de cabello rizado y castaño, regordeta, algo bajita y de enorme sonrisa. A Justin le recordó a Beth.

—Yo soy Olive Yentsten, encantada de conocerla señora Batofel —dijo mirándola a ella, aunque luego miró a Justin—. ¡Cuánto tiempo, Justin! Pasad por favor —dijo dejándolos pasar, ellos entraron—. Seguro que Beth se alegrará de verte, no deja de hablar de ti, chico, creo que le gustas un poquito.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Beth que había bajado del piso superior justo para escuchar a su madre decir eso. Estaba roja hasta las orejas, igual que Justin. Evangeline rio.

—Elizabeth, cariño, mira quién ha venido a verte —dijo Olive feliz sin darse cuenta de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar a su hija.

—Hola, Beth —la saludó Justin.

—Um... hola —contestó ella con una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Bueno, Justin me ha dicho que tiene que contarte algo muy personal en privado —dijo Evangeline al ver que si no hacía algo nada iba pasar.

—Oh, en ese caso dejemoslos solos, señora Batofel —dijo Olive—. ¿Le apetece un café?

—Llamame Evangeline, y sí, me gustaría mucho.

Las dos mujeres se fueron a la cocina y Beth y Justin se quedaron solos en el recibidor.

—¿Vamos a mi cuarto? —preguntó ella.

—Vale.

Y subieron a la habitación de la chica.

Mientras, sus madres en la cocina conversaban. Evangeline y Olive se habían caído genial enseguida y por eso aprovecharon que ni sus hijos ni el marido de Olive estaban allí para cotillear.

—¿De verdad tu hija habla todo el día sobre mi hijo? —preguntó la morena.

—Sí, continuamente, siempre está Justin esto, Justin lo otro... niños —dijo en tono soñador.

—¿Crees que a Beth le gusta Justin? —preguntó Evangeline antes de beber un trago de su café.

—¡Pues claro! La tiene loquita —dijo Olive antes de reír.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —le preguntó Evangeline en tono confidente.

—Claro.

—Beth también tiene a mi Justin encandilado —confesó.

—No —dijo Olive con incredulidad.

—Sí —respondió Evangeline alegre—. ¿De qué crees que quiere hablar Justin con ella en privado?

—¡Ay, mi madre! ¿Me estás diciendo que se le está declarando a mi niña? —preguntó Olive rebosante de felicidad.

—A eso ha venido.

—¡Ay mi niña, que ya es toda una mujer!

—Sí —la ejecutiva lo admitió, Justin tampoco era ningún niño ya.

—Me va a dar pena separarles después de que se declaren...¡Ya está! ¿Por qué no os quedáis a cenar? —sugirió Olive.

—No queremos molestar —dijo Evangeline.

—¡La familia nunca molesta! —dijo Olive. La madre del chico sonrío, esa mujer le caía muy bien.

—Está bien —dijo la morena aceptando la invitación.

Mientras, en el piso de arriba, en la habitación de la chica ambos adolescentes hablaban de cosas triviales sentados sobre la alfombra hasta que Justin decidió que había llegado el momento.

—Escucha Beth... tengo que decirte algo —empezó a hablar él.

—¿Es sobre la pelea? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, tiene que ver... escucha Beth —la cogió de las manos. Ambos estaban rojos a más no poder—. Yo...

—¿Brady te ha hecho mucho daño? Habéis sido los dos unos bestias los dos —dijo ella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Bueno, me ha dado un buen puñetazo en la cara —dijo él sonriendo. Se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Pero por qué le pegaste? —preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

—Porque él te iba a besar —sus rostros se fueron acercando—. Y yo...

—Y tú... —continuó ella mientras sus rostros se acercaban más y más y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

—Yo no quiero que beses a otro, sólo quiero que me beses a mi —confesó Justin antes de que sus labios se uniesen en un casto beso.

Justin atrapó delicadamente el labio inferior de Beth y ella hizo lo mismo con el superior de él antes de que ambos abriesen la boca y el delicado beso del principio se convirtiese en un beso apasionado y romántico, un beso que expresaba todo el amor que ambos tenían por el otro, todos los miedos que se disipaban al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, el futuro que les esperaba juntos. Se separaron y se miraron.

—Te quiero, Beth —dijo Justin colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Y yo a ti, mucho —confesó ella con sus mejillas coloreadas de color rosa.

—Prometeme que sólo vas a besarme a mi —le pidió él.

—Te lo prometo, Justin —aseguró ella.

Se volvieron a besar y, al rato, sus madres subieron a anunciar que los Batofel se quedaban a cenar. Los adolescentes se sonrieron felices al escuchar la noticia.

·

·

·

De vuelta a casa, Evangeline le dijo a Justin que estaba castigado una semana sin salir por haberse metido en líos en el insti, así que el chico no pudo salir con su nueva novia a su primera cita hasta el sábado de la semana siguiente. A Beth no le importó esperar.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: Bueeeeno... a mi me ha gustado ¿Reviews? *puppy eyes***

**Nos leemos :)**

**OFIXD / Carmen C.**


End file.
